Republic Of Soul Society
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: want to know why sou-taicho is breaking rules, Rangiku is threatened by a little girl because she was called cute and when a over 26 people are trying to kill you? Simple. Read this story and you will understand. Chapter 1 is up. Many OCs in this. Warning this is T rated due to swearing, violence, stupidity and the 11th division being the 11th.
1. Chapter 1:OFF WE GO!

**Riku + Kaya + Sakura: Yaho minna-san**

**Renji: OI Kaya, Spar with me!**

**Kaya: Ahh gomen Renji-kun, I have to do the Disclaimer for LFD-san**

**me: Yeah, suck on that Renji! *He stares at LFD with a -really- face* too soon? Kaya.**

**Kaya: LDF only owns the many many many many OCs and the plot of this fanfiction. Tite Kubo owns everything else except for the song, that is the bridge and last chorus of the song ft. by FUNKIST**

**me: also this story is set after ichigo get's his powers and before the quincy arc.**

* * *

All was well in seireiti. Scratch that something was different. Sure the divisions where running smoothly; and yeah the captains were at the usual taichos meeting but the fuku-taichos were there as well. And not in the way you're thinking. They aren't waiting outside the meeting room, oh no, they are inside the meeting room behind they're captains. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika were there not to mention, they were silent. which is slightly hard to believe. Oh and don't forget the ryoka. "The reason I have brought you all here today is because we will all be going some where," the sou-taicho stated  
"Where are we going sir?" Byakya asked  
" Yes, sensei, we all wish to know," Ukitake added  
"Before I tell you where we are going, I wish to tell you a piece of history," sou-taicho explained, causing many people to grumble under their breaths

"Long ago, before i became sou-taicho there was a civil war and soul society lost," he bean, making many people widen their eyes, "Because we lost, soul society was forced to listen to the rebellion's demands, which was to allow them to create their own gotei 13 and republic. In the end they created a much more efficient Soul Society than we have here and Central 46 stated we can only visit the republic under vacation terms. and that is were we are going but not under vacation terms, you will be trained by the taichos, fuku-taichos and sansekis there," he stated  
"Sir what will Central 46 say to this" asked Soi-fon  
"They can't say anything o this, if they try to all I have to do is tell them I'm visiting family and dragged you all with me, since my sister is the sou-taicho there and the fact that their taichos trained me, it should be fine also if that doesn't work I could also tell them I was there to meet my new nephew-in-law because my niece got married."  
"GO GRAMPS!" screamed Ichigo!  
"Now, our guide to the republic, the nineth division taichos little sister, should be here in a few seconds." the moment the sou-taicho said this, a blue symbol with 2 squares, 1 on top of the other diagonally to look like a diamond; with unidentifiable runes surrounding it in a circle, appeared. Suddenly, a little girl, Yachiru size, with jet black hair that went to her shoulders and eyes as dark as coal, wearing a small white dress, a long chain coming from her ear connected to a jewel, with white ballet flat shoes burst through it. "Good to see you Azusa after a 1000 years," sou-taicho greeted  
"It could longer," Azusa returned harshly  
"Aww, you're so cute," Rangiku cooed,  
"You're lucky onii-sama said to not use any other magic other than the teleportation spell, otherwise there would be a big hole where you flamboyant chest is," she stated in a monotone voice. everyone in the room was shocked to say the least, even Byakuya but he hid it well him being depressing and all, but the sou-taicho, who already knew what Azusa was like and Shinji, because, wait he's Shinji he doesn't need a reason, weren't affected. "Follow me, we have to get to the republic before your annoying council of old men find out." and she turned and jumped into the symbol disappearing." I like her," Shinji stated calmly as everyone in the meeting room filled into the portal first division to thirteenth then the ryoka.

* * *

When they got into the portal, they got what they didn't expect. They got a grown man with an open white loose zip-up jumper and rolled up sleeves with a white shirt and jeans and trainers (Oh and don't forget the kenseikan) standing in a dark area with the only thing you could see being other people"Takumi-Oniisama what are you doing here?" upon hearing this everyone asked themselves " Does this family like white or something?"  
"Oh I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill one of the guests considering you hate it when people call you cute, adorable or anything in that general direction. And no people our family doesn't like white, the color signifies our class, sou-taicho will explain that when we get to soul society,"  
"Did you read our minds by any chance Takumi-san?" Renji asked  
"Nah I could tell from your expressions, now follow me to the republic," he stated as Azusa jumped onto his shoulders. He turned, held up a hand and the same symbol from before but this time red he jumped in everyone else following. They arrived in a whole new place, there were one wheeled bikes that were over head (A.N look at Ulrich's bike from code lyoko) and there were several cafes and stores in the area. They heard a faint music making Ikkaku ask "What the hell is that?"  
"The seventh division captain is bribing some of the musicians to perform for a fundraiser to help out the non-shinigami, that's probably them," the captain asked  
"So, Takumi can we go listen?" asked Rangiku to which the captain replied  
"Sure thing,"

They got to a sort of stage where five instruments were and a group of people were there also in white playing the instruments. A man with a large black and white checkered eletric guiter was at the mic and he was singing a song that had a loud melody that caught all of the members from Soul Society unfortunatly they missed part of the song so they listened to the rest

"Ookina kaze ni fukarete yureta boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume

Michibata no hana ni jibun kasanette toberu sora wo miagete hitori de naita

Ah hane wa nai kedo mou bokura hitori janai

Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga kimi ni tarinai mo no wa boku ga

Kasanari awaseriya mugendai ano hiroi sora ni mo tega todoku ze

Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide

Souna ikanaide susume

My way ima kimi o terashitenda hikari

Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite

Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa ima mieru daro mirai!"

"BEAUTIFUL!" Yumichika exclaimed, causing all the musicians to look at them. A girl that was placing the drums looked at Takumi and yelled with a cheeky smile "'Sup cap'!" the girl had knee high shorts, trainers, button-up shirt black tie and a sleeveless cardigan. All white. "Hey Riku. You think you can get to the division in a while, you'll be doing me a favor soon," Takumi-taicho replied and she nodded.

* * *

They left the stage and walked around. The ryoka thought everything was like a futuristic earth but every once ion a while they saw people wearing clothes from the olden days. After what felt like 2 hours but was actually 10 minutes they riched a large building that resembled the first division and funny enough the front of the building had the kanji for 1 largely painted on it. They walked in seeing a beautiful lady that had soft cream colored hair a white kimono with sakura on it and a black haori. Azusa jumped of her brother's shoulders and bowed to the women Takumi got on one knee and put one forearm on his thigh and the other in a way so it looked like he was punching the ground and he wasn't looking directly at the women. "Sou-taicho," he stated  
"Thank you for bringing the Takumi it was quite helpful, you are dismissed," she thanked in a sweet voice following instructions he and Azusa left, she then looked at the sou-taicho and greeted "Hello brother, loos like you physically aged,"  
"And you haven't and that's slightly disturbing," he replied making her chuckle. she waved a hand and the symbol appeared again, "Walk through," she instructed and he followed them. When he walked through it looked like a 1000 years had been taken off him. He looked like the woman and had the same walking stick as always, but he banged in on the ground, making the case shatter only to reveal a simple katana. he wore the same clthes as Takumi but without the kenseikan. he placed the katana in a sheath. The one to break the silence was Kyorako, which was by him saying only something he would say, "Awww I can't call him Yama-jii anymore," The woman snickered, then giggled, then chuckled, then just gave up trying to hold in her laughter and burst out laughing. "Its been a long time since I've heard you laugh like that Yuki,"  
"Yeah well I was enchanted by your niece that if i ever screamed at her husband saying he was an idiot i would turn into a being of utmost politeness," she explained as her personality changed and she pulled out a crystal, pressed the middle making the symbol, that just keeps appearing, appear at her feet changing her clothes from a kimono to a some vans, skinny jeans and a muscle tee. Once again all white.  
"Who is her husband by the way?"  
"You're not gonna like this... The 2nd division taicho." she answered causing Yamamoto's eye to twitch "The giant raw fish is in the freeze if you wanna beat him with it," the taichos all looked at her with face that said 'liked-he'd-do-that' but much to their disbelief he went to the freeze, pulled out a raw fish and yelled "Kazuki you better start running because I'm going to kill you!"

"Y-Yuki-san can you explain to us the class system, Takumi-taicho said you would," asked Ukitake still affected by what had just occurred  
"It's simple really, we only have 3 seats available in each squad, some don't even have sanseki. those who where white are S-class usually the captains and fuku-taichos however the 10th division's sanseki is a S-class and our strongest spell-caster. the sanseki are usually A-class, the ones who wear black. The other classes are:

**B-class=** wear blue and can be trained by A-class  
**C-class=** wear green and can be trained by B-class  
**D-class= **wear grey usually do the paperwork and budgets and stuff like that but can be trained by C-class

And that's pretty much how our system works." When Yuki finished how the class system worked, Zaraki being Zaraki just asked about if the 4th division had S & A-class to which Yuki replied "Of course you dumbass! The taicho was raised by the 13th divcision taicho and all of the people she's raised turn out to be deadly fighters when they become shinigami, which is hard to believe since she's the nicest lady ever but if you look at the 2nd, 3rd,4th,5th,7th,10th,11th -who might I add are twins- and 12th there is complete contrast there on how she raised them. The fuku-taicho has been trained by all the other captains and is the older brother of the 11th division sanseki and the saneki for that division is being trained by her fuku-taicho! Oh and before I forget, ryoka you guys will be trained by the 13th, mizuki-taicho." right after she explained this Yamamoto came in with the raw fish in hand and dumped the raw fish in the freezer.  
"Come with me we will be staying in the seated officer barracks during our stay. You will meet the captains later on, I've had Yuki arrange a messenger that rivals the strength of a fuku-taicho take us on a tour"

* * *

**me: I hope you enjoyed the shinigami getting to the republic**

**Yuki: I can't believe you made my brother chase the 2nd division captain with a mega huge raw fish damn he has problems**

**Yamamoto: At least I don't have an obsession with slushies**

**Yuki: I don't have a problem**

**Yamomoto: Yes you do.  
**

***Everyone watches as they bicker***

**Mizuki: What a beautiful siblingship**

**Kyoraku: Honto ni? I thought it was a bit wierd.**

**Me: should I seprate the shinigami meeting the other taicho and fuku-taicho into different chapters or all in one go? I'm not sure which way to do it. tell me in the comments**

**Everyone: we will meet in the fanfiction and me: Read and Review onegaishimasu and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaya: Yay you guys get to meet us fully today!**_

_**Cecili: I can't believe you guys replaced me last time with Sakura because I was doing paperwork**_

_**Riku: * jumps on Cecili* sowwy Ceci-chan**_

_**Me: Get on with the fucking story you lot!**_

_**Kaya: LFD-san please do not swear**_

_**Hisagi: LFD doesn't own Bleach or the song 'Kira*Power', only the plot line and the large amount of OCs**_

_**Riku: *jumps onto Hisagi* Thanks for doing that Shu-kun**_

_**Me: I've decided to use the English translations of captain lieutenant and all that jazz 'cus I keep writing captain in English lieutenant in Japanese. so a few things might still be in Japanese just to warn you**_

* * *

Hisagi-

The seated officer barracks where like the usual barracks back home except for the fact that all the rooms where much larger in comparison. The only reason we saw the rooms was because a few doors where left open. The rooms where much more cooler than the ones in my division because our lacked color. One room in particular that had a drum set in it. The left wall had a sort of sunset theme on it while the other had a galaxy print on it. On the ceiling were the same patterns, the left side had a sunset, the other had galaxy print. The floors where made of wood that had a green carpet over it. "Head captain who stays here?" I asked  
"The person training you, the 9th division lieutenant." I just nodded at the new found information that was being processed in my head until a loud, child-like voice yelled " Out of the way I can't stop!" When we all turned - and by we I mean every one from soul society- we saw a little girl running toward us. She was wearing a kimono top with legging that went up to her knees and waraji sandals. she had short silver hair that curved at her chin and pink eyes. But what really surprised me was that she had to small wolf ears coming from her head she was Yachiru's size and seriously adorable. We all parted to give her more room to run. Just as she was passing the Head captain he grabbed her collar and stopped her from running. "Ah, arigato Yamamoto-san!" she thanked him in an adorable way causing Rangiku to grab her from behind, hug her and asked "How many adorable children are there in this place?" I looked at the little girl and saw her taking in ragged breaths causing me to tell Rangiku to let her go. She immediately let go and almost instantly, as always, apologized. "It's fine, really" said the anonymous girl trying to comfort Rangiku for nearly suffocating her. "Sakura, do you wish to take my officers on the tour now or sometime in the next century?" Head captain asked  
"I'd love to do somewhere in the next century if that's OK with you." she said when she turned around and kept walking after saying what she needed to say, when Head captain grabbed her collar again and dragged her back resulting in an rather weird conversation.

* * *

3rd person

"How did I get dragged into this?" Sakura asked as she walked the shinigami to the 13th because she decided that because it was closer to the barracks than the 2nd she'd would go from 13th to the 2nd. "He bribed you with candy," Komamura stated.  
"The jackass." She muttered under her breath ,which she was lucky that the fact Yamamoto had stayed behind to get reacquainted with his niece, so low that only Komamura heard causing him to gain a small smirk. Iba noticed and asked him what was causing the smirk, "It's better you don't know," Komamura dismissed. after a 7 minute shunpo and hirankyaku usage the reached the 13th division. The walked into the office and saw a male playing a video game on a gaming device that was connected to a large crystal screen alot like the crystal Yuki had but larger. He had 3 ring like piercings on his ear cartilage, a sleeveless waistcoat, a loosely tied tie, skinny jeans and trainers. all white making people guess that he was the lieutenant since they remember that the captain's name was Mizuki and they were all pretty sure that Mizuki was a female name. he also had light blue hair from what they could see at their distance and how he was facing since they could only see his left side."Yo Zed-nii!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. The male pressed a button on his controller. Got up and turned. Walked over to them giving them a clear view of him. They noticed he had the piercings on both ears and the tips of some of his hair were tinted with white highlights making his hair seem a lot like the ocean. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" he asked,his voice was calm and a bit friendly and fun, " I need to see Mizuki-san do you know where she is?"  
"Try the garden Master might be there, ok"  
"Arigato Zed-nii." Sakura stated as she turned and went into the direction of the door. "Why'd he call Mizuki-taicho master?" Hitsugaya piped up.  
" Like many of the captains, Mizuki-san is a 'Dragon Vessel'. They are people who contain the dragons of a type in their bodies from the moment they are born. like the 6th division captain has the air dragon in her. They are usually contained in a dragon birthmark made of circles that the Vessels receive as children when they are born. But due to Mizuki-san having TB they had to remove the dragon from her body since the large amount of reiatsu would tear her apart from inside out. Zed is the dragon but he created a body out of his element for himself,"  
" Oh, well may I ask what his element is," Isane asked  
"Oh I thought you'd notice from his looks and personality, his element is water. Sometimes water can be harsh and unforgiving like he appears but on other occasions it can be calm and settled like his personality. Plus his hair is a dead give away,"  
"So how can we tell the difference between a captain and what divishion they are from?" asked Momo  
"Simple captains were a a chain on their necks with a metal plate on it that has their division number etched in it, leiutenants and sansekis have wristbands"

* * *

They then reached a door and opened it to see a beautiful women that had a white haori on and a white dress that went to mid-shin and a pair of white flats. Like Ukitake she had white hair and beautiful red eyes. She was standing to the side and her face was kind and accepting. What's more, was that she took a deep breath and began to sing a soft song

"Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo  
Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high  
Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa  
Habatake sora he

Suki? Suki!  
Koe ni dashitara genki ni naru  
Ikō? Ikō!  
Saki ni matsu no ha donna sekai

(Blue sky)  
Kimi to miteru no ha  
(Yasashisa)  
Wasure nai mirai  
(Blue sky)  
Minna no kokoro wo  
Egao ni suru to kimeta yo

Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo  
Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high  
Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara  
Kira power  
Kanae mashō! Kono yume ha  
Shiawase he to tsuzuku, Kira Power  
Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa  
Habatake sora he,"  
" Ahh! That's so pretty Mizu-Mizu!" Yacihiru chirped from her position on Zaraki's shoulder, which she then proceeded to jump off of and run and tackle hug Mizuki. Mizuki caught her easily without flinching or needing to take a step back for balance which made Ikakku ask her how she did it making her answer simply with "I had to gain perfect balance raising Maki and Aki,"  
"Who?"  
"The 10th and 11th division captains" She answered.

Suddenly she felt something and she pushed Yachiru back softly but with a lot of force so she didn't get hurt from the push but was still very far back. "Zed!" she yelled as she turned away from them and a flow of rapid water came through the door not even touching the door, flying toward her the closer it got the slower it got and it began to changed becoming the man the met only a few minutes before. And that was when the shinigami noticed why she pushed Yachiru away, a creature that looked like Freddy Kreuger from 'Nightmare on Elm Street' came through "Let's go" she simply stated. Zed nodded and became water again this time forming into a large scythe that if they had to compare the size to it would roughly be the size of Zaraki. The creature raced toward Mizuki at lightning speed, and instead of dodging it's claws she blocked them swiftly with the pole end of the scythe and used the blade to counter attack. Unfortunately the creature bounced back in time. " What is that!" asked Kensei  
"Blood demon, type of Hollow that only appear in the republic, if you can fight of more than 30 you can be a third seat, more than 60, a leiutenant, more than 112, a captain." Sakura explained  
"What's the highest number of these killed and who gained it?" asked Hitsugaya  
"237, tied by Kanako-san, the 8th division captain and, Mizuki-san, before her TB got bad, no one has beaten it yet". They then heard a low whistle from somewhere and saw what it was. A women who looked to be in her early 20s was sitting on a wall. She had long brown hair that was tied toward the bottom by kenseikan and her legs were crossed. She had a bang covering part of her left eye and a dress that went to her knees. It had one long sleeve that stopped at the back of her hand like Byakuya's tekkou, and the top was criss-crossed like a kimono and the bottom had zigzags; she had a loose belt that held 2 Sai on each side and a pair of high heels. Kyoraku then checked if she had a chain for captains and saw she did however unfortunately for him he couldn't she the number of her division.

"Yareyare Mizuki, need a little help?" the mystery woman asked  
"It would be most helpful Kanako-chan" said woman replied in her battle.  
"So this is the famed captain of the 8th division" thought Kyoraku as Kanako got up, crossed her arms over to grab her Sai, so her left hand grabbed the one on her right side and vice-versa. She then proceeded to point her Sai at the creatures direction and commanded "Sai! Enhance!" the blade in the middle then proceeded to lengthen. she then pointed her sharp weapons at the blood demon, jumped of the wall toward it and swiped her Sai into a cross causing flames to erupt from them and yelled at the same time "MEIFU KASAI! (netherworld fire)" the fire hit the creature at the same time as Mizuki's attack "Mizu no Nami (water wave) !" which was a wave of water proceeded to come from the scythe as she made a swipe. The creature then began to disperse into several different black butterflies.

* * *

"So what can I do for you Sakura-chan?" Mizuki asked, with Zed behind her  
"This is Jyuushirou Ukitake, he's the captain of the 13th division Soul Society and it is an order from soutaicho-sama that you train him and his lieutenant. And these are the helpers of Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, "Chad" Sado Yasutora, and Uryuu Ishida; you will also be training them."  
"Ha strawberry" Kanako laughed  
"Baka Kanako, it also means 'he who protects' or 'one's lifetime' ," Mizuki retorted  
"Wait you know that?" Ichigo asked however his question went ignored  
"She's right and if I were you I'd stop laughing considering what is about to happen to you," Sakura began as Kanako flinched. "This is Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the 8th division in soul society and it is also an order that you must train him and you're lieutenant Koji has to train his lieutenant Nanao Ise,"  
"But that would mean WORK. And less time for SAKE, so I think I'll pass, considering this isn't the first time I've disobeyed orders and I wasn't that heavily punished." kanako stated in a matter-of-fact tone  
"But last time you were intoxicated," Kanako just looked at the little girl and patted her head between her wolf ears 3 times and said in a disappointed tone "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I'm always intoxicated dear. Remember that time I wasn't intoxicated Mizuki, I nearly broke our blood demon killed record."  
"Mhm you were away by 3 demons. All because Koji tried to get rid of your sake reserve." Mizuki replied shaking her head slowly.  
"Well drastic times call for drastic measures," Sakura said. she put her arms out and whispered "Dimensional Tact" the symbol once again appeared in front of both her hands and they glowed a pink color close to the shade of her eyes. The symbols then appeared somewhere else, 1 each diagonally across from Kanako's arms, and one where she stood. She knew what was going on and tried to jump away away from the symbols, but was to late, white ribbons then proceeded to zoom out from the symbols 1 each holding an arm diagonally up and one holding her legs together. "Sakura let me go,"  
"Only if you follow the order!"  
"Never,"  
"Then maybe I should tell Koji to destroy your sake reserve since you'll be here forever," Sakura yelled knowing full well that it would catch Kanako's attention. And that it did. Kanakos eyes then buldges out of her head in a way that shouldn't have been humanly possible. "Not my sake reserve! I'll do it, I'll train the guy just don't let the workaholic touch my sake reserve" She yelled  
"Deal!" Sakura chirped happy at the outcome, and she released Kanako  
"You're pure evil Sakura. And why do you're kids always end up so scary and strong Mizuki? First the 2nd division captain, ten the 12th division captain, then the others, then Sakura" Kanako said causing Mizuki to just merely shrug.

* * *

"Sakura-chan what was that symbol," Yumichika asked as Sakura was walking them to the 12th division  
"It's a magic circle it's used to safely convert a person's reiatsu into magic energy and use a spell. There is only one person good enough at magic to not need one, the 10th division 3rd seat."  
"Ahh, so how does dimensional tact work because we were told you could have the rank of lieutenant if you became a full shinigami, so that captain should have been able to break it," he asked  
"Dimensional Tact is an upgraded version of Tact, Tact is a spell I created that you use your own reiatsu to bind the victim so they cannot move, however if the victim has a stronger reiatsu than you that can destroy the spell, Dimensional tact is stronger because other then using your reiatsu to make it, the spell seeps the victims reiatsu to keep it up, so Kanako-san's reiatsu level was made much lower." Sakura explained,  
"That's amazing, wait you made those spells?" Orihime asked in shock, and Sakura just nodded casually.  
" Oh we're here" she said happily.

* * *

_**Kanako: Yay they got to meet me!**_

_**Kyoraku: Yes and might I add you are rather beautiful.  
**_

_**Kanako: Stop hitting me dude**_

_**Me: Yeah, she's way to old for you**_

_**Kyoraku: How**_

_**Kanako: I'm older than your Head captain.**_

_**Kaya: How could you LFD-san, you said they'd meet me and Riku and Caecili**_

_**Me: Simple. I decided I should make the different captains meeting everyone into different chapters and if you've just read this chapter you'll understand why**_

_**Everyone: See you next chapter. Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Isa: Unfortunately, since LFD is studying at the moment for a maths test this week she is not here so I shall be doing the disclaimer *jumps back and -coughs- chest bounces like Rangiku's***_

_**Disclaimer: LFD doesn't own bleach or Alice since she is basically her friend, but the OCs.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The gunner and the telekinetic and don't forget the underground facility.

The group stood in front of the 12th division. it was a one floor building, if you could even call it that, that looked like a shed made of the same materials as all the other buildings. Sakura opened the door and it revealed a hole in the floor. Nothing else, just the hole. "Follow me," Sakura instructed without eve turning around just before she jumped in the large hole. Everyone filled in after her and went down a rather long tube and ended up in an underground facility. How the landed in the facility was_ nice_. Sakura landed on her feet and walked away just before Zaraki fell in and before he even got a chance to get up, Komamura and Unohana fell on him. Then all 3 of their lieutenants; then everyone else. "Hurry and get up I wanna see Isa-nee!" Sakura yelled. Her yell caused everyone to ponder who Isa was. They ended up walking again, only to see the back of a average sized person, that had short silver hair and 2 long strands that went to the mid-thigh. Sakura tackle-hugged her causing the person to have to take a step forward to gain balance again. The person turned to reveal a woman with glasses over her lavender eyes and a v-neck dress that went mid-thigh. She had a mature chest that was smaller than/ the same size as Rangiku's. "Didn't I tell you not to tackle-hug me in the labs Sakura," she scolded  
"But this is the corridor, Isa-nee" Sakura retorted innocently. Isa opened her mouth but closed it, opening it again to change the subject "What do you need Sakura?". Said little girl ran over to Mayuri and Nemu crabbed their sleeves and dragged them to Isa, "This is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, it's an order for you to teach him onee-san, and Kain-kun has to train his daughter and lieutenant, Nemu," she explained  
"Well Kain isn't here but I think I can get Alice to train Nemu."  
"I don't see how a large-breasted numb-skull could train me," Mayuri obnoxiously stated. Isa started to chuckle darkly. Proceeded to grab the scientists wrist and quickly maneuver it behind his back in a dangerous way pulling out a silver gun that had a chain at the bottom of the handle connected to a crystal, from inside a lab coat pointing at his skull "I'm not stupid and I am not weak, so I wouldn't really offend me in my own lab if I were you.". She pushed him away from herself and put her gun away. "Can we meet this Alice or what," Ikkaku asked impatiently. Isa nodded and yeeled at the top of her lungs "Alice get you but over here!". All of a sudden they haired someone yelling "Dentist!" in a chant and out of nowhere a door they hadn't seen burst open to see a blue haired girl with a plat burst through on a large android disc. Her hands were on a tight grasp on the front of the disc and she was hanging off the disc as it sped round the corridor, stll yelling 'Dentist'. The droid stopped infront of Isa and bounced up then back down so the girl went up and landed on it. "Hey taicho what can i do for you?" she said  
"This is Nemu, she is a-" Isa began pointing at Nemu  
"Dentist," Alice interrupted. This situation went over around 3 times until Isa had enough of it  
"Alice, Kami help me I will tranquilize you and deactivate your 'precious drones'!"  
"And I will use my telekinesis to re-activate them," Alice retorted. Isa lost it pulled out the gun she used before and started to shoot everything near her. "We should probably leave now!" Sakura yelled over the loud gunshots.

* * *

They walked away from the shed and walked due south. After 7 minutes of walking Komamura remembered what he wanted to ask Takumi but forgot, "Sakura, does this place have a Rokungai?"  
"Our sereiti is part of Rokungai. Basically," she began " When the normal souls are brought here instead going to an area outside of seireiti, they are brought directly to seireiti. That's where the republic and Soul Society differ. We believe that you shouldn't be put in a place not as good as another place, which is safer, simply because you aren't the same as the people who are in the safer place. If you think about it carefully, its kind of discrimination,"  
"Be silent little girl, you know nothing of our Soul Society," Soi fon yelled. Sakura softly murmured something under her breath, "What was that!" Soi Fon threatened  
"I SAID 'YES I DO'!" Sakura yelled back, turned around and ran off. All the captains, lieutenants, simply everyone, looked at Soi Fon all with a judgmental look in their eyes. Yumichika heard footsteps he pivoted and saw the girl named Riku they saw at the stage area. "Hey! Excuse me!" he yelled. She must have heard him because she started to walk toward them"Aren't you the guy who yelled 'Beautiful earlier today?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Whats wrong dude,"  
"Well one of us must have upset our tour guide and now we're lost,"  
"who was the guide?"  
"Sakura,"  
"Who upset her and how" everyone looked at Soi Fon as Yumichika explained. Riku walked up to her and grabbed her throat.  
"You wanna know why she said she did know. Simple. Her mum was murdered in front of her very eyes, she was kidnapped by a mafia to be raised as the perfect slave, while you and your little shinigami pranced around safely in your safe little seireti without a care in the world. Not knowing a single thing. That civil war and Mizuki saved her, not you guys. You say your the perfect protectors but your all a bunch of hypocrites," Riku explained not in her usual joyful tone, but in a dangerous one, filled with utter disgust and rage. She threw a panting Soi Fon on the ground. "I should kill you where you stand, but I'm gonna do worse, I'm gonna let you wallow in your own misery and guilt and I am going to love every bit of it because all you are is a selfish bitch who cares nothing about the feelings of others. I hope you all find a new guide 'cus I'm more than certain no-one is going to do it, especially the captains since a majority are rather close to Sakura, well as long as ninja girl over here is still here," she said looking down on Soi Fon before walking away.

* * *

_**Me: I have stopped studying now and I hope you understand more about Sakura and why she is in the republic and no Riku isn't bipolar. I also apologize to all those who like Soi Fon, I don't hate her it's just something I thought she'd say**_

_**Alice: Dentist! teey heey**_

_**Heena: I was a dentist in my past life**_

_**Me: So yeah Alice is basically my friend from school, and lately we base a bunch of jokes our friend Heena made about being a in her 'past life'**_

_**Betaread by- UeharaSakura**_


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back minna enjoy the chapter and I'm really starting to wish somebody would review it only takes 30 seconds - 1.5 minutes tops. Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

* * *

Since they lost Sakura the whole gang was just walking around getting confused. Soi-Fon was beating herself over what happened. It drove her crazy, occasionally Orihime tried to make her feel better. "Don't beat yourself over it. You didn't know Soi-Fon-taicho," she comforted. Suddenly a brown tapir hobbled over to the gang and just stopped, everyone just stared. "Timmy, stop running off," they looked up to see a pair of identical twins. Well, they weren't completely identical since one twin had blue highlights in her long cream-coloured hair and she wore a Loli-gothic dress that was like a Disney princess dress at the top because it was white and all puffed up, but then it had a white corset over it at the abdomen, which then released the dress at the hip so the bottom of the dress was puffy and opened up and at the hem it had a white patterned material and it ended at her knees, the outfit topped of by a pair of black small healed sandals. She also had a black dragon tattoo on her arm telling them she was a dragon vessel. The other twin had red highlights in her cream hair and unlike her twin's hair it wasn't open but in a ponytail. She had a muscle tee on with a sleeveless open jacket over it with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converse all white. She also had a black dragon tattoo on her left arm telling them she was a dragon vessel. "Who are you?" Asked the one with blue highlights.  
"We are from soul society we are hear for training." Answered Hitsugaya "How about you"  
"I am Aki, captain of the 10th division" she replied  
" The name's Maki captain of the 11th." Answered the one with red highlights.  
"Something happened and we accidentally upset our tour guide Sakura can you help us?" Asked Kyouraku, Aki opened her mouth to agree to help but was stopped by Maki when she said "You upset your tour guide meaning it's your problem not ours. I really hate people who ask others to deal with their own problems. Let's go Aki, Timmy," who then proceeded to walk off. Before leaving, Aki gave them a crystal, saying it would help them find Sakura and that it was her way of saying sorry for her sister. After walking around for some more Kurotsuchi found a way of using the crystal to find Sakura. He remembered the head-captain of the republic pressing the middle so he did causing a holographic screen to appear. "Gramps wasn't kidding when he said this place was technologically advanced," was Ichigo's remark. Kurotsuchi ignored him and pressed a little image of a compass showing him a list of the seated officers names, he thought it was so the shinigami could find captains to give paperwork in faster, he flipped through and found Azusa's and Sakura's names at the bottom. He pressed Sakura's name and a holographic arrow came up causing everyone to follow it but a blood demon blocked their path. Suddenly a silver wolf came from over head and it landed I front of them; it's fangs bared, growling. It pounced on it and took a bite in the blood demons flesh making the creature howl in pain. The wolf just ignored and threw it far away from the gang. There was a flash and in the wolfs place stood Sakura. Soi-Fon opened her mouth to apologise but Sakura just interrupted her and said "Save it, sorry is just a word that can be openly used." she went up to Soi-Fon and hugged her "Just get me some candy once in a while," and for once Soi-Fon smiled.

* * *

They walked and walked and reached the 11th division but when they saw it, it was spotless. Nothing like Zaraki's division which was covered in grime on the inside and had some blood on the outer walls from what they call sparring. They walked in to see the members of the division cleaning...  
"Aww man I forgot today was clean up day."  
"Mind explaining," grumbled Ikakku  
"Aki-nee trains her division in endurance because the longer you last in battle the more you are able to see your opponents abilities. So she makes them spar for physical endurance and makes them do the thing they hate most for mental endurance. Cleaning." They kept walking and saw a guy who's hair was half shaved. So he had no hair on the left side of his head but had hair on the right side , he was holding an ice pack to his right eye and wore a only had white jacket with no shirt showing a black tattoo of freedom on his abdomen and a bite pair of white loose jeans and some running trainers that had a lot grip. "Yo Mordecai , training with Aki-nee again"  
"That woman is a demon, I don't get how you two are related your the sweet innocent little wolf and she is the disturbing, psychotic flame dragon with a large blood-lust."  
"Family comes in all shapes and sizes Mordecai"  
"Is she always this philosophical?" Asked Byakuya, causing Mordecai to nod. "Follow me you probably want cap'n". The walked through the twists and runs that are the division's corridors. Eventually, they saw a door with a large dragon breathing fire on it for decoration. The one problem with the door, there was handle. Everyone started to grumble and turn around until they say Mordecai's leg start to flame "leech seed," he whispered causing the flame to become brighter, larger and stronger. He kicked the flame of the dragon causing it to then glow and the glow went all over the door until a handle appeared. The jaw's of the gang dropped. "Close the jaws unless you want flies in them"  
Inside was a enormous training dojo, a girl clad in black stood in front of Aki she carried a katana in each hand, both of their blades were red, the handles ash grey and connected at the bottom with a white chain. Aki had her dragon hand up and yelled "Dragon of flames come to my aid and be my offence. Gungnir!" The dragon tattoo started to slither until the dragon was out of her body and twice her size. It then glowed red and reshaped it self into a spear the size of Aki. The spear had a short handle, and was huge at the hilt it made a large triangle and in the centre was a medium size cuboid-shaped relic-like jewel that was the same size as Yachiru (A/N: look at Kanade Amou from symphogear's spear) The girl in black rushed at Aki and brought down her left sword,, Aki effortlessly blocked it, the girl jumped back and threw her right sword with the chain just going forth without stopping. The captain just made a whip of flames and got it to wrap around the blade then throwing it back at the opponent. "Oi cap', Megumi, some people wanna see us!" They stopped their spar and walked over. Ikakku and Yumichika finally got a good look at the girl in black. She had short hair and a bandage covering her mouth, she wore a black button up short sleeve shirt with a white lining and black trousers that had some white sewing and belt, rolled up to her knees and white sandals. "Hey you lot found Sakura. Congrats. This is Megumi, my third seat and the only black/white class." Sakura dragged Ikakku, Zaraki with Yachiru on his shoulder and Yumichika to the three seated officers in front of them. "It is a direct order from head-captain for you to train them. Aki-nee trains Zaraki, Mordecai just sit around with Yachiru, and Megumi you train Ikkaku and Yumichika."  
"So do you speak..." Ikakku said trying to start a conversation  
"I do, it's just that captain Isa proved that the more a person speaks the more oxygen they lose, so I tend to speak less than others." She said pulling the bandage of her face. The two seated officers from Zaraki's division just shrugged.

* * *

Well that's the end of le chap next you finally meet the 10th division third seat. She's nice. Bye zee bye

beta read by UeharaSakura


End file.
